The Cut Conversations
by CJ Foxy
Summary: Some supports didn't make it into Fire Emblem: Awakening. Here they are. Idea taken from Auraheart. I will pick the next supports from suggestions made in reviews. 3 per review! Next pairing is Lon'qu and Say'ri. Shout out to my Beta Reader, De4thstopper. PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 1 & 2! I HAVE FIXED THE S RANK!
1. Chrom & Cordelia - C Rank

The Cut Conversations

Chrom & Cordelia - C Rank

"That concludes the mission report, milord," Cordelia heard as she passed the prince's tent. She turned around to see Frederick leaving the tent. She had to talk to the knight.

Whilst running towards him, she accidently ran into someone else. "Sorry," she said backing up.

"It's fine, Cordelia," the person said chuckling.

Cordelia looked up and met the navy blue eyes of the prince of Ylisse. She turned away and blushed. "I guess I'll be leaving now..."

"Wait," Chrom said grabbing Cordelia's shoulder.

Her face turned bright red. "Uh, what is it, milord?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what, milord?"

"The events of the last battle."

Cordelia suspected that Chrom would want to confront her. She killed someone while trying to protect the prince and nearly killed the heir in the process. "Okay," Cordelia said turning around.

"Can you come to my tent, please?"

Cordelia's face lit up again. "Y-yes, milord."

She followed the prince into his tent. She looked around and saw so many useful swords: Falchion, a Rapier and a Levin Sword.

"Please sit," Chrom said motioning towards his bed.

Cordelia sat down and looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, milord."

"For?"

"Nearly killing you," she said looking up at the the prince.

"Oh that?" Chrom said rubbing the back of his neck, "I called you in here for almost getting yourself killed for me."

Cordelia put on a reassuring face. "I was only protecting you."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see the problem, milord."

"I don't want you to get hurt for my sake."

"Sorry, milord. I was only doing what is expected of us."

"I know, but I don't want you to get yourself killed," Chrom said with a serious expression.

"I won-"

"Promise me you won't get killed for me."

Cordelia got up and sighed. "I promise, milord."

"Okay," Chrom said smiling. He took the girl's hand and shook it. "You are dismissed."

Cordelia's face turned bright pink. She quickly bowed to the prince and left. After running to her tent, she tore open the door and flopped on her bed. She started squealing in her pillow and eventually rolled onto her back. "He cares."


	2. Chrom & Cordelia - B Rank

The Cut Conversations

Chrom & Cordelia - B Rank

The blue haired prince ran through the camp looking for the medical tent. As he reached it he heard voices. They were those of his sister and Cordelia.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he heard his sister say.

"Yeah, I know Lissa, but if I hadn't that archer would have killed your brother," he heard as he entered the tent. As the tent closed behind him he faced two sets of eyes.

"Lissa, please give me and Cordelia some time alone," he said looking down at his feet.

"Yes, Chrom." Lissa waved at Cordelia and walked up to her brother. "Don't be rude."

As Cordelia watched the princess leave the tent: "Chrom before you say any-"

"You promised."

"What?" Cordelia said getting off the cot. "Agh!" she screamed feeling the aftermath of the arrow.

She was about to fall, but instead felt the arms of the prince wrap around her. Without saying anything, the prince helped Cordelia back onto the cot. "I said, you promised."

"Yeah I know-"

"You can't do that Cordelia!" he said looking at the injured girl.

"Milord..." Cordelia said, shocked to see tears on the prince's face.

"I'm sorry I shouted," Chrom said rubbing his neck. "It is just that," he sighed, "I don't want a Shepherd to die on my behalf."

"I understand, milord, but I refuse to let our leader die."

Chrom sighed and looked at the stubborn girl. "Do you remember when you helped us protect Emmeryn in those mountains?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you remember the pain you felt witnessing your fellow Pegasus Knights get killed?"

Cordelia jaw dropped. She shed a tear remembering the pain she felt then. She turned from the prince to hide her tears. "Yes, milord..."

"I felt that, watching you fall off your pegasus."

Cordelia's face lit up in a bright pink. "Milord I-"

"That's why I don't want you to get killed, because I don't want you to die." Chrom sighed. "Please get some rest. We can talk later." He gave the girl a smile before walking out of the tent. The smile faded as soon as he left. The prince walked to his tent and sat at his desk that Cordelia got him for his birthday. He tried to keep his feelings in because they show weakness. But he couldn't. He started to cry.

Back in the medical tent, Cordelia didn't know what to feel. She was sad knowing that she has hurt Chrom. Not once, but twice. But she was also happy knowing that the prince cared for her. She looked to the top of the tent and let a lone tear fall. "I'm so sorry, milord."


	3. Chrom & Cordelia - A Rank

The Cut Conversations

Chrom & Cordelia - A Rank

Cordelia sat in the stables talking to her best friend, Sumia. "I just don't know what to do." The redhead put her head in her hands.

Sumia placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It'll be okay. Chrom can hold his own."

Cordelia wiped a tear from her cheek. "He was almost _killed_." Cordelia was trying to keep from screaming at the horses.

"But he's not dead," Sumia said. Cordelia gave her a dirty look. "Why don't you go check up on him?"

"I can't face him..." Cordelia sighed.

"What if I go with you?" Sumia smiled.

Cordelia was about to reject the offer, but Sumia grabbed her arm and dragged her to the medical tent. "Sumia, no!" Cordelia said pulling away.

"Ugh!" Sumia said, obviously frustrated. "Why not, Cordelia? You said you-"

"_Don't_ say it!" Cordelia said throwing her hand over Sumia's mouth, "And besides, you said it also."

Sumia looked down as her friend removed her hand. "Yeah, but you two have talked more."

"We also argued more," Cordelia said.

Sumia's face lit up with a smile. "See? You're practically married."

Cordelia shot her a look. Sumia stifled a laugh. "If I go will you shut up?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine..." Cordelia looked at Sumia, who was grinning. "I guess I will see you later."

Sumia waved to her friend and watched her leave. While walking, Cordelia thought about _ a lot, like all the times Sumia, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and her used to hang out.

The 5 of them always played hide-and-seek. One time, when Frederick was the seeker, Cordelia, Chrom, Lissa and Sumia hid in the garden. They weren't the only ones though; there were also assassins hiding there. Chrom and the girls were running when one of the assassins grabbed Lissa. At the time the only one who knew how to fight was Chrom, so he drew Falchion and prepared for battle. "Sumia! Cordelia! Go get the guards."

The two girls ran for the castle. They went through twists and turns and after deciding that they can't go the same way and risk bringing the assassins to the castle, Cordelia ran away from Sumia.

"Cordie?" Sumia called.

"Go, Sumy! Get to the castle! I love you!" Cordelia felt a tear run down her face and she smiled at her friend. Sumia reluctantly nodded, then took off. Cordelia's smile faded. She saw the assassins and the assassins saw her. She turned around and ran as fast as she could.

She felt as if she had been running for at least an hour when she tripped on a root. "Finally tripped, eh, little one?" one of the assassins asked.

Cordelia closed her eyes. "Leave me alone."

She heard an assassin raise their sword and she closed her eyes tightly as she prepared for the slash. Nothing. Cordelia opened an eye and there was a sword through the assassin's chest. The sword was pulled out of the assassin and he fell. Cordelia quickly crawled out of the way, then looked back to where the assassin once stood. There he was. Chrom, the Ylissean prince. He walked over to her. "You alright?" he asked as he extended his arm.

Cordelia grabbed his hand, "Yeah." The prince hoisted the girl to her feet. Cordelia blushed and turned from him. "Thank you, milord."

"No problem." The prince felt his blood run cold. "Cordelia?"

Cordelia's face finally turned white again. She turned around to face a pale prince. "Milord?"

"Where's Sumia?"

"I sent her to the castle to get help. Why? Is everything okay?" So many questions came to Cordelia, but the prince ran off. Cordelia didn't follow because her heart sunk. She had the prince, but he ran off for Sumia.

In real time, Cordelia had reached the medical tent. The tent was slightly open, so she looked inside. She saw everyone; Lissa, Frederick, Robin and Chrom. Chrom had no shirt on and was bandaged up. Cordelia placed her hand on her heart. She clenched her fist and put on a brave face. She entered and the four people caring for the prince looked at her.

A smile spread across Lissa's face. "Would you look at the time? I have to go get the food ready for supper." Lissa got up and grabbed the knight and tactician. "Come on you guys can help."

Robin got up willingly, but Frederick protested. "Milady, your brother is hurt and I can't leave his side."

Lissa grabbed his hands and dragged him off. Cordelia heard Lissa scold the knight. "Chrom is a grown man. He can take care of himself!"

There she was. Cordelia stood there and looked at the prince. The two were alone in the tent. She was about to speak, but Chrom put his hand up, "Stop."

"Milord?"

"Cordelia," he sighed, "Thank you."

Cordelia's face turned pink. "For what, milord?"

Chrom smiled. "Not helping and risking your life for me."

"Milord," she said sitting on the edge of the cot, "You are not welcome."

The prince was alarmed. "Cordelia?"

"No, milord, it is my turn to talk." Cordelia was shocked with the anger that overcame her. She stood up and looked at her feet. "I stayed back and this is what happened. You got hurt and almost killed. Now I have this huge amount of guilt inside my heart."

Chrom smiled. "Very well."

Cordelia's head shot up. "What?"

"You may protect me with your life if that is what you wish."

Cordelia blushed. "Milord?" she said turning around.

"Your anger at me has shown me how much protecting me means to you." Chrom got off the cot and turned the girl around. "You are a true friend."

Cordelia's face lit up again as the prince hugged her. "Th-thank you, milord."

Chrom looked at the girl. "I hope we see each other a lot on the battlefield." Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Now I really must get some sleep, but promise me you'll be back after so we can discuss strategies with Robin."

"Y-yes, milord." Cordelia smiled. She bowed to the prince as he sat back down on the cot. She turned around and walked out of the tent. Immediately, her face turned bright red. Everyone around the camp was looking at her. She smiled and ran to her tent. When she got in there, she jumped on her cot, smothered her face in her pillow and squealed. When she rolled onto her back she just looked at the top of the tent. "I promise, Chrom, I will stand by your side forever."


	4. Chrom & Cordelia - S Rank

The Cut Conversations

Chrom & Cordelia - S Rank

Chrom sat there eyeing the box. It was a small box. It matched his eyes. "I wonder if she'll like it?" he questioned himself.

On the other side of the camp Cordelia was debating if she should tell the prince how she felt. She wanted to tell him, but she was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of embarrassment and most of all, scared of never talking to Chrom again. She sat on her cot and waited for Lissa and Sumia to arrive. When they did Cordelia told them straight out, "I love Chrom."

"Aw!" Lissa shrieked.

"Shocker," Sumia said smiling at the now glaring Cordelia.

"Tell him," Lissa said sitting down next to the redhead.

Cordelia looked at Lissa. "I-I can't."

"Why not?" Lissa asked.

"I'm afraid."

"Of?"

"Rejection. Embarrassment."

Cordelia stood up and Sumia placed her hands on Cordelia's shoulders. "You always told me to face my fears."

It was true. Sumia would never have been a Pegasus Knight if not for Cordelia's pep talk. "Your point is?" Cordelia said, shrugging her off.

Sumia sat on her friend's cot. "You know what I was saying."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah..."

Then a voice came from outside. "Cordelia?"

"Yes?" the girl asked getting her spear.

"Chrom wishes to see you," the voice said again. Then Robin poked his head through the tent flap. His eyes widened. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me," he said, slowly backing up.

Cordelia lowered her spear and she heard Sumia and Lissa giggling. "Ch-Chrom wishes to see me?" The thought of seeing him alone was enough to make the girl blush.

Lissa and Sumia got up and stood in front of the girl. "Looks like you have no choice now," Sumia teased.

"Lissa, do you know what this is about?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Lissa grabbed Sumia's hand. "We have to go so Cordelia can go see Chrom," she said putting emphasis on the names.

Sumia nodded in agreement. "Bye bye, Cordelia." Lissa started pulling her out of the tent.

Cordelia put her spear down. She walked out of the tent and bumped into someone. "S-sorry."

She felt two hands grab her shoulders. "It's fine, Cordelia."

She recognized the voice. She looked up into the navy blue eyes of the prince. She blushed at the sight of him smiling. "I was just coming to see-"

"I know," Chrom cut her off, "but I thought you would feel more comfortable in your own tent." Chrom put his hand up offering the girl inside.

Cordelia nodded in agreement. "Yes."

She guided the prince into the tent. "Wow," he said.

"W-what?" Cordelia said worrying that Chrom saw something he shouldn't. The thought of that made the girl blush.

"Your tent, it's..." He paused. "It's incredibly small."

Cordelia felt a huge relief. "Yeah. I didn't want to be a bother. Besides I don't need that much room."

Chrom cleared his throat. "Cordelia?"

"Yes, milord?"

"Do you remember when you said you would stay by my side on the battlefield?"

Cordelia blushed. "D-did I sound too formal?"

"N-no!" Chrom himself was blushing. He shook his hands reassuringly. "Ugh," he sighed frustratedly.

"C-Chrom?" Cordelia asked moving closer.

"Yes, Cordelia?" Chrom's cheeks became pinker.

"I have to tell you something." She turned around and blushed.

Chrom was afraid to, but he got the courage to grab Cordelia's hand. "Me first."

Cordelia's cheeks became so red it looked tooney. She felt Chrom's grip loosen. "Milord?" she asked turning around.

Chrom sighed. "Cordelia, I don't know how to be romantic or anything, but I love you." Cordelia smiled and blushed. "I have ever since the moment we met. I never thought I'd have the courage to tell you. Mostly because you seem like the type of girl to get every guy flaunting over you. So what I'm trying to say is-"

Cordelia placed a finger over the prince's lip. "Stop."

"Cordelia?"  
>"I always loved you. I never told you because I was just a Pegasus Knight and you were a prince of all of Ylisse."<p>

Chrom smiled as she removed her finger. "Good," he sighed, "that will make this so much easier."

The prince started going on one knee when Cordelia grabbed his shoulders. "Don't. I don't want it traditional; I want it unique," she laughed.

Chrom chuckled. "Fine." He grabbed the navy blue box out of his pocket. "Cordelia," he said opening it, "will you be my bride and princess of Ylisse?"

She felt a few tears roll down her face. "Yes, Chrom."

Chrom wrapped his arms around the girl. "Yes!"

Cordelia looked at the prince. She moved in close to get a kiss from her future husband. "Chrom, I love you."

Chrom chuckled. "I love you, too." The two hugged again, but Chrom pulled away. "Don't you want to look at your ring, Cordelia?"

She forgot there was a ring involved. The prince handed her the now open box. "It bears the sigil of House Ylisse."

Chrom nodded. "Yes. My parents gave this to me and made me vow to give it to the woman I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

Cordelia shed a tear or two. "Oh, Chrom, it's so beautiful." She put the ring on. "I vow to love you forever."

The two shared a kiss and went outside to tell everyone the news. Cheers broke out all around the camp. Chrom and Cordelia held hands and embraced their future of being King and Queen of Ylisse.


End file.
